


Alphas

by Androsgail



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Vampires, Wolf AU, Wolf Pack, alphas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androsgail/pseuds/Androsgail
Summary: Sakura has lived in the town of Pin-Brook all her life. Just a normal teen with nothing noteworthy to speak off until the crush of her life starts paying attention to her and he’s not the only one. She thinks her life has changed for the better but one day she runs into an old classmate whose sister warns the young girl to escape!Angry, Sakura demands to know why.“ If you want your dream to become a reality then you must run. An alpha's mate can never leave the territory. You'll be locked away for the rest of your days. No freedom. No choice. That will become your fate if you don’t get away . “





	1. Chapter 1

Shifting what you know.

  
When it came to the great pack of Pin-Brook the rules are not written down in stone. They are engraved on your soul. Order is everything. Absolute. Never forget your place on the Order hierarchy. Always show respect to your superiors and don't even image earning the wrath of an Alpha. Parents drill these laws into their pups at a tender age. Molding their offspring into another loyal soldier for the pack. Maintaining order is everyone’s priority. Should that Order be broken the great packs shall crumble and fall.  
What every head alpha fears most is a rebellious subordinate wielding influence.  
A rogue.

Countless packs have met their end at the sharp claw tips of a rogue. Sakura can vividly recall the numerous tales of tragedy her parents feed to her at night before she cut her first tooth. She's sixteen now. A green tooth. Rank 3422. At the threshold of contributing to the good of the pack if not for one. Teensy. Quite small. Problem .  
Her aspiration is an unconventional dream that won’t be well received by the higher ups. It will be a bold and foolish move to even speak about the idea. Years ago , on a stormy night sheltered by an old tree, she’d vowed to see her dream through of becoming a certain person. Of living in a certain place. That was before she’d learned about the serious repercussions such a selfish choice would bring forth. But no matter what…. Sakura must a find a way.

  
The story begins

  
It's right before first class is set to begin at Pin- Brook high school . The hallways are swamped with students commuting from homeroom to first period . Text books held tightly against her chest is a slender girl with rare, short pink hair. Plastered up against her locker Sakura waits for the herd to thin out some before venturing to class. It'll be safer for someone like her. When a particularly rough shove by an upper ranking teen in a black cat hoodie took Sakura off her balance . .. she's falling. Falling to the ground and she can't right herself fast enough. Can't grasp onto anything. Can't break her momentum and the ever moving swarm is not helping. Sakura took a deep breath. Accepting the inescapable . She shuts her eyes right before her head meets the hard ground....  
"Are you alright?"  
Peridot eyes flutter open. At first, Sakura said nothing. Expecting pain, mocking laughter, to be sprawled across the ground surrounded by threadbare books - not a musky scent that stops her heartbeat. Each alpha has a distinct aroma that’s better understood by the feeling it produces in you rather than the actual smell. Burnt pinewood and ash. Hot. Assertive. The scent of an Alpha. Sakura sucks in a deep breath. Unintentionally inhaling more of the alpha's intoxicating sent. One arm is firmly wrapped around her midsection while the other held on to her arm. Sakura then remembers her manners. "Yeah, thank you." she says breathless. The alpha sets her on her feet finally letting her go. She chances a look at him. Pure green meets smouldering obsidian. Rebellious locks framing a handsome face. This isn't any alpha! Her cheeks warm. Sasuke Uchiha was looking at her! He’d actually touched her. Saved her.  
His intense stare was all consuming. Drowning. It has been a long time since she felt this isolated in a crowded place. Then again, this is the first time Sasuke has ever solely addressed her and the girl can’t help but wonder - What does he want? They study each others eyes. Neither willing to break this strange connection.  
Unfortunately , there exist someone who would break their odd yet special moment by popping up between the spellbound teens. The blonde boy slung an arm around Sasuke and drags him away from Sakura. They had not gone three paces when the boy with sun kissed skin begin to chastise his friend. "What were you doing? You're not suppose talk to her, you know! " Naruto growls lowly . Sasuke shoved him off. "Get off me, dead last. " And glides away.  
"What did you just call me!? " cried the blonde . He storms after the aloof teen , a string of derogatory remarks preceding each step.  
It's over in a heartbeat. In a daze , Sakura gingerly collects her fallen books pondering on the passing interaction with Pin-Brook's high most beloved Alphas – Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. How will this moment affect her future going forward?  
A tap on her arm snaps Sakura out of her stupor. She glances behind. There stood a fair skinned, short girl with dark hair who seem to be shaking. Her white lavender eyes gazing at floor tiles. Hinata was nervous. Then Sakura realizes how quiet the hallway has gotten. Like someone had hit pause and now everyone's just ... observing them. No. All eyes are on her. People who once never acknowledged her existence are suddenly on guard. Wary of the harmless girl. Honestly, it was creepy. To be studied like some fossilized reptile. She has to get out of here. All the books had been retrieved from the floor. When Hinata raises her head, she is staring right at Sakura whose own eyes narrow slowly. So discreet that no one should notice but Hinata , who understands the signal.  
“Hey! You guys saw that?”  
“Yeah. The whole thing must have been planned to get close to an alpha.”  
“What nerve that abomination has, humph!”  
The signal was not as discreet as she thought. Whispering quickly swelled in volume , speculation turned into concrete truth in a blink of an eye. A concoction of conflicting scents waft through the air. The nauseating pheromones range from pitiful jealousy and doubt right down to dangerous hostilely. This is not the attention a green tooth like Sakura needs right now. A headache was on coming. Did someone just growl?! "Sakura. .I ..I think we should go - now. " urge Hinata softly. Sakura nods. She didn't need to be told twice. Taking Hinata's shaking hand she leads them ahead, the agitated students give the girls a wide breath, stepping aside. Some even pressed themselves flat against the wall not wanting any part of the girls to brush them yet their eyes are wild and unblinking in distrust. Following each foot fall as Sakura and Hinata rushed to their first class. History.  
Miss. Mitarashi class was a beacon in the midst of a storm for Sakura and her friend from the hallway dilemma. The girls head for the first front seats. Finally, some space to breath.  
The peace is short lived however. Before Sakura can sit Ino is over her. “Forehead, when were you gonna tell me the good news?" Ino exclaims. Hands propped up on her hips and sounding offended.  
The pinky raise an eye brow, looking up at Ino. "…what?"  
"That Sasuke. Uchiha. Saved you. He actually talked to you !" Overwrought with excitement the girl began hopping around the desk. Her long ponytail swinging about.  
"Ino, it was not a big deal. He just caught me. Ah- ha-ha, I was probably in his way. " Sakura says unsurely. Then she took up her pen to continue heading up her book.  
'No. Big. Deal? " The pen gets smack out of Sakura’s hand where it sails through the air before rolling under Shikamaru desk. Sakura shut her eyes and counted to ten. When she opens them Ino has her arms folded under her ample chest. Face stern. Once she’s certain she has Sakura’s complete attention Ino bellows accusingly, "Who are you? What have you done with my best friend ?"  
Around the room, students begin to tune into the exchange . Sakura just want to shut her friend up. It’s the hallway affair all over. Ino sees that Sakura had started to sweat under the attention. Just a little more push and the girl would give in. A mischievous smile spreads across Ino’s face. Noticing the naughty glint in those blue eyes Sakura pales.  
" You see, my Sa-ku-ra knows about that. “ Ino leans in, voice dropping to a whisper, “ when we were sophomores she and I , along with some other girls, snuck into the boy’s locker room and sniffed their underwear. To smell the sent of an alpha. "  
"Shhh !” panicking, a scandalized Sakura clamped a iron hand over the smirking blonde’s mouth. Praying no heard that slip of information “Okay, I'll tell you about it later. Now shoo! " Sakura begs. Cheeks burning. Keeping Ino in the dark isn't worth humiliation. Sakura sigh in relief as the blonde bounces away.  
Soon after that the teacher arrived. Class commence immediately with the scary woman barking orders while marching to her desk. “ Turn to page 206, ya runts!” Which the scared teens are only too eager to follow. No one crosses Ms. Mitarashi. Sakura flipped to the page titled ‘The great packs of Dawn forest' and got started. Sakura smiled. She enjoyed learning about her history even if the higher ups are convinced she is not a part of it. Sakura and Hinata work in peaceful silence. The girls are so focused on their assignment that the squeak of a door opening went right over their heads. Someone strides to their desks cloaked in confidence, the grace of royalty, the commanding scent of an Alpha; the smell that should be wired into their subconscious by now. The smell Sakura and Hinata detect a second too late. The alpha all ready before them.  
A manicure hand slams down on Sakura’s desk. Both girls flinch back and look into the alpha’s face. Second mistake. Temari narrowed her cold green eyes and snarl, "Move! !" The gruff, harsh voice rang painfully in the girl’s sensitive ears. Hinata was already on her feet. Racking her books and pens into her little lilac backpack. Sakura follows suit. Eager to be away from the irritable superior. Anywhere is better that this alpha’s presence.  
Head down, she dumps every thing into her green bag, then back away still staring at the ground. Quite snickers are thrown her way. Tamari actions can be seen as bullying yet no one dare reprimand it. The teacher just waits for them finish for class to resume and Sakura can't be angry at her. Order is everything. Her grip on the bag tightens. She knows what happens to those that don't adhere to their place. When she is a safe distance from Temari, whose claimed Sakura’s seat for herself, Sakura finally lifts her head. Looking for a new place to sit. As in right now. She can feel the teacher glaring at her. Over there. Behind Ino and Shikamaru is an empty spot beside Choji.  
The instant her bottom touches the seat she gets a text from Ino.  
**What is she doing here?:-[**  
Sakura rolled her eyes. But responds :  
**How in the world should I know, Piggy? ! :-\**  
She prays that's it. Taking out her textbook and pens. Her phone vibrates. It’s Ino.  
**Are we on observation again? She’s in the advance class ! ! :0**  
Sakura opens the textbook to page 206 thinking about what Ino had said. When the teacher isn't looking she replays,  
**I don't think that's it. We're missing something here. >:[**  
Ino's response is quick.  
**Is it an alpha thing?**  
**Is her mate in this class. OMG! OMG! I'M FREACKING OUT!! :0 Who could it be?! !!**  
Sakura goes to reply only to catch the teacher watching her. Being discreet, she puts her phone away and starts to write. Answers will just have to wait. At least, that’s she thought.  
"Shikamaru, where are you going? " demands Ino. An incredulous look on her face as she watch the lazy boy get up . That guy never moves without a purpose. Shikamaru release a tired breath.  
The entire class is watching him. All wanting the answer to Ino's questions. “How troublesome. .." he mumbles . The lazy boy snail walks to the front of the class just to stop and plop his behind into the vacant seat next to Tamari. The missing piece fell into place. Sakura shook her head, how could she have not noticed? Literally, she can feel the smug aura rolling off of the female alpha. And Ino...Ino flips. "What are you doing, Shikamaru? You don't have to listen to anything she says. Get back over here. Now! " demands the girl. Stomping her feet. He doesn't look behind and Ino puffs up like an angry hen . She puts one foot forward, intend on knocking some sense into that boy’s thick head . Tamaris warning growl halt her from taking another step .  
Sakura cringes. Grip on the pencil close to snapping it in half. Hinata had placed a hand over her shaking heart. Choji found reading very interesting at that moment. Ino falters. Looking lost for words, her heart wants to charge forward in blind rage: who cares about the consequences! But her mind…. reason holds her back; reminding her of her place and wrong move here spells trouble not only for her but her family. She's trapped. Undecided. Out of her league.  
Ms. Mitarashi rolled her brown eyes, fed up with the situation. "Enough, Yamanaka. " Silence settles over the room. The teacher’s next words are a slap to Ino’s pride. "He doesn't want you. Now sit down. "  
Mouth wide open , Sakura stares appalled at the older woman’s callous comment. Her role model. Had this been any other class it would be filled by mocking barks laughter. How cold hearted can this woman get she wondered. Chastised , Ino stiffly got back into her seat. Looking at Shikamaru one last time, eyes begging for him to look back her. Not to abandon her. Temari laid an arm across the back of his chair. Claiming her territory. Shikamaru never looks back.  
Following that hiccup it was decided among the three girls that the ‘Shikamaru incident' would not be mentioned. Instead, they focus on Sakura’s good fortune and the latest happenings around the school. On the upcoming new moon ball next month. Eventually, school let out at 3.15.  
"Sakura, can you hold my bag ? " Ino doesn’t wait for an answer. She tossed the heavy bag at Sakura then shifted into a wolf. Somehow, Sakura catches the thing in time before it could smack her in the face. "You can drop it off by my place later. Bye-bye, darlings. " With that, the wolf took to the woods across from the school yard. Hinata pats Sakura on the back. “Do you want me walk you home, Sakura? Just like old times. "  
Sakura considers it. "Sure. Oh , I have to make a quick stop by the library ." She maneuvers Ino’s ridiculously heavy bag onto her shoulder. Then looked at the shorter girl, ready to hit the road.  
Hinata is staring pass Sakura. Her face stern. A tall boy possessing those same pale lilac eyes as Hinata and looong brown hair tied in a low pony tail comes their way. Sakura sighs, it’s next to impossible to ditch Hinata's body guard. "I will accompany you ....wherever it is you are going. " declared Neji walking around Sakura. He took Hinata's backpack . "Neji.. ." whined Hinata. She's capable of carrying that.  
Hinata pinched her nose bridge in a desperate attempt to not get upset with her cousin. After all, it is in Neji's nature to be overbearing. He takes after her father in that regard . Still, treating her like a naïve child when she’s practically an adult is a vexatious habit. Maddening! Hinata shut her eyes and breathed slow and deep. Reeling in her anger that seethed for years beneath a humble nature lest she erupt. Soon. Her mate shall rescue the girl from this oppressive home. A little while more she has to bear.  
"You coming , Hinata ?" Sakura calls. Already a good twenty feet away.  
Hinata grinned, "yes. " She jog to catch up to her friend. Neji follows close behind. Both girls sigh at his looming shadow. Not like any of them will stop him. Or more they can't.

Pin-Brook's most common feature are trees. Homes were set far apart , chunks of pristine land between them. One main road ran through the vast field of green. Connecting the secret place to the outside world of the west, what lies to East is the sea and territories of other great packs. Here and there gravel footpaths disappeared into the gloom. Following their brief stop at the public library Sakura , Hinata and Neji tread along a wide gravel trail that split into two paths up ahead. Proceeding to the left is the smaller of the two paths, which lead to the Hyuga , Uchiha , and Shimura dens. Broad , ground hugging trees block the warm light of day from shining on the well beaten trail. The second path continues forward as far as the eye can see. Eventually, this gravel trail would link back to the main road. Every member of the great park of Pin-Brook live with a rather large family unit. Only rogues live in solidarity with the exception of Sakura and her parents. Not only is the Haruno family isolated her home is near the west border thus on the other side of the gravel trail. A tiresome distance to go. They were passing the narrow side path when Sakura stopped. She look at Hinata and Neji for a moment. "This is far enough. I can manage on my own from here. Thank you." She smile thankfully at the Hyugas.  
Forefingers pressed together Hinata is hesitant to agree. Left and right, nothing but a lonely road bordered by tall pine trees which stretch on for miles and miles without end. The dark haired girl stare at her touching fingers , forehead rightly creased in worry, "Are….are you sure? "  
"Yes-."  
"Of course she is , Hinata. Now let us go. Uncle will start to worry. " advised Neji. He place a gentle hand on Hinata's shoulder, nudging her towards the side trail. Towards home. Still Hinata looks back at Sakura. Unwilling to leave. "But.. .but…?”  
"Hinata, I'll be fine. " reassures Sakura. When seeing that the short girl is not convinced Sakura though quick. Her sea green eyes glint with mischief. "Go now ,Hinata. I'm sure there's lots you want catch Neji up on.. .especially the bathroom incident." Sakura purred sweetly.  
Two pairs of lilac eyes widen; one in alarm the other in curiosity. Neji stop pushing his cousin to give Sakura an inquiring stare while red blossom across Hinata's face. How dare Sakura bring that up?! Ino must be rubbing off on her. Neji was confused. "What incident is she referring to Hinata? Is this something we should tell your father of? "  
Hearing the word ‘father’ the short girl begin shaking like a dry leaf in a frigid wind from fright. At that moment Neji notices how flushed her cheeks had gotten. He placed a cool hand on her forehead, checking for a fever. The trembling becomes worst. Poor Neji could not figure out what was wrong with his cousin. In the background Sakura is dying of laughter. "Hey, Neji, can you believe it wasn't the girl's bathroom?-"  
A panic screech rang out , masking those last condemning words from Neji's ear.  
"Eeek! Let us go Neji!" Sakura had dug her grave Hinata won’t willingly get into the coffin. Heart in her throat the scared girl took Neji's hand then rush away into the gloom. Moments later a hollow ' take care, Sakura ' echoes back.  
"See you at school tomorrow! " Sakura yells back . She gave a little wave in the direction that the cousins went before turning around. Now, she is truly alone. Tall pines trees stand watch over the girl like silent guardians. She continues for awhile up the gravel trail with just trees for company.  
A sweet smell swarm lazily through the air. Hiding behind the thick line of tall trees is a bush , its showy, five petal white flowers peeking out from the other side of path Sakura walk along. She stops to look intently at it. Then, with no time to waste , she bolts into the woods. Taking the secret shortcut to her home. Leaping gracefully over fallen logs and moss covered boulders. Each breath energized her core . The heavy back packs feather light. The naysayers didn’t exist. Dashing through the beloved forest Sakura appear as a blur of pink and blue. To quick for the human eye to trace. Merriment dances her peridot eyes. Smile displaying the purest joy.  
This.  
Is freedom.  
Here in this body Sakura was enough.  
Too soon the coppice open up into a clearing. Standing at the heart of the glade is a majestic fairytale like structure. An ancient oak tree with a charming wooden house nesting in its branches comes boldly into view. Wooden stairs start at the base of the old tree gradually snaking around the huge trunk until it joined the house. The man-made structures were handled by superb craftsmanship. Appearing one with the old oak , as if it had grown there. White and pink flowers dotted the glade . Off to side of the clearing is a familiar bush with a spreading crown and white flowers. Adding a calm fragrance to the air.  
Home.  
Eager to see the occupants inside Sakura bound up the curving staircase and flunk open the front door.


	2. Shifting What you Know

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
Forgot to mention this first chapter.

.......  
Mebuki is in the tiny kitchen fixing dinner. Her husband of one hundred plus sixteen years is sitting in his favorite armchair reading a news paper. The lumpy old padded chair faces the front door. A peaceful mood has settled in the wooden space. Mostly as a result of the sweet scent of moon flowers , their calm fragrance drifting in the breeze wafting through the open window . From sun rise, the odd couple have been enjoying this delightful day of rest. For the moment there is nothing to be anxious over. No land disputes. No rogues to hunt down. One might consider it perfect.  
Then a loud crash shatters the quietude!  
Sakura just comes barreling through their front door; having forgotten, again, about Mebuki potted plants on the low table. One misplaced step causes Sakura to tumble and skid across the hardwood floor to end in a heap of dirt and porcelain before her father’s feet. The girl groans. A mount of soil lay atop her head with a single pink flower sticking out. Her dad continues reading as if nothing had happened. But after a while he starts speaking, "Sakura, tell me why everyone says your hair smells like a bed of roses?"  
This time , a groan of annoyance comes from the prone girl. Kizashi close the paper to put it aside then say persuasively, "Oh come on, guess. " He chuckles when his daughter wrinkled her nose in displeasure. It has not been five minutes yet she’s already fed up with his jesting. Watching the girl pick herself up, first shaking off the soil out of her hair then brushing away all remaining dirt from her person.  
Just then, Mebuki glides out from the kitchen holding a platter of food . "Don't be a poor sport, honey. " She places the patter on the dining table then begin to set the plates overflowing with food at designated spots. Turning back around the woman notice the mess still on her hardwood floor and that Sakura is gone. Mebuki takes a deep breath then, "Sakurraaa! Get back down here and clean up this mess, young lady!" Her home shook from the loud cry bouncing off of the walls. Blue birds scatter into the air, startled at the powerful screech. An unconcern reply echoes back. “Later mom. "  
Mebuki place her hands on her hips. Enraged. "Humph, that child. " She sneers, face wrung in displeasure then her green eyes fall on her tall mate. The man stands by the foot of the stairs. A broom in his right hand. A dustpan in his left. Intently, he gazes up where Sakura no doubt is hiding just out of sight. Ever so slightly his intense blue eyes soften . Broken glass and damp soil is an easy task not below him. He gets down on his knees.  
Mebuki fumes. Has he no shame? "Don't encourage her. " Her mate stops sweeping the mess to regard Mebuki, he smiles in the face of her fury. "She has a guess. " he says quietly before resuming his work. How could she forget so soon when that guess had arrived only fifteen minutes ago? Her eyes widen then narrow in cool indifference. Not wanting to argue anymore Mebuki turns up her nose in fake anger then tramps back inside the kitchen to retrieve the other dishes.  
Standing at the threshold of the stairs hidden from view Sakura slowly exhales. Relieved. She had listened to see how it would go. Mebuki is a stubborn woman who would break down the gates of hell to have her way. Only the pleasant voice of Kizashi can calm that maelstrom. Someday, she must thank him for once again shielding her from Mebuki raft , not to mention getting her the all clear. However, Sakura would rather eat worms than say it to his face. Kizashi Haruno is such a kind, peace loving guy - how can the higher ups despise him? All she knows on the matter is that he's an omega who did things differently. How that had negativity affected his status she has no clue? Only, he promised to tell her about his past in time. "Guess, I should be going now. Mother’s not going to discipline me today.” Sakura pushes off the wall with little force. Her home is pretty small , once you come upstairs you will notice three doors ; just a few feet to the right is her room. Her parents sleep in the last room to the left while the middle room is the bathroom.  
Entering the room the first thing to be notice is that mountain of blankets on her single bed. They make whimpering noises. Using her heel Sakura push the door in. At the click of the door closing the sounds stop. Blankets begin to shift about until a single head pops out. Red nose. Puffy eyes. Blonde hair entwine with the fluffy blankets. Ino isn’t a pretty sight. She stare with dead, red-rimmed eyes. When the depressed girl does speak it comes out weak and needy, "Sniff, what took you so lonnnng , forehead ?"

Sakura dumps their school bags off her shoulder onto clutter filled ground before throwing herself across the mountain of blankets. "Ooow ! You’re real heavy, forehead. Are you trying to break my back? " Ino snaps. It seems the girl isn’t too far gone after all. Sakura giggles at Ino's weak struggle to shake her off. After a minute of this Ino tires and gives in . Defeated. Sakura still doesn’t budge . "So." Ino huffs, making herself as comfortable as possible with a hundred and twenty-five pounds sitting on her back. “Where's Hinata? "  
"Neji. "  
“Ughhh." Ino groans in exasperation. It can’t be help. Neji is a little snitch loyal to his nosey uncle. Her bottom lip pokes out but Ino says no more. Deciding the blonde had enough of her foolishness Sakura rolls off the blankets to sit by edge of the bed and cross her legs. Her eyes glance at her best friend then around her small room. Dirty laundry on the verge of falling out of the overfilled clothes hamper. Tennis shoes, flip flops, and high heels thrown about. Some shoes are sitting high up on her drawers. Books on history. Novels about adventure and romance. Odd books that have been gifted to Sakura over the years. All stacked on top of each other and packed flush against a wall. Some columns are so tall that they touch the ceiling. There is a column comprising of several brand new books she has yet to finish reading while hundreds of other , old and tattered, books took up the entire left wall. All volumes the girl had read. Sakura start to pick at her nails. Ino had sufficient time to stew in her thoughts . " Talk. " she demands.  
At first , there is only silence to answer. Sakura let out a long, tired sigh and closes her eyes. Intent on waiting for her friend to open up. Then, after some time Ino begin to speak. Voice low, wavering between denial and hurt. “...why him?” Sakura does not answer for there is no need to. She knows why Ino had left school so abruptly. Can see them pouring over the blonde’s high cheeks out the comer of her eye. She listens patiently. "It’s always been us five: you, me, Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata....and Neji. - _Then_ that stupid alpha shows up and ruins everything! What if she takes my brother away?” Sakura wraps an arm around the distraught teen, bringing Ino closer to her body in an awkward side hug. Ino wiped at her eyes. The more she rubs the faster her tears fall. "I don't wanna lose him, Sakura. Crap! Alphas are so territorial, she'll never let near him. What am I suppose to do now? Who's gonna do my homework? " Sakura cracks a smile. Ino chuckles dryly at her own poor joke. It’s not a pure sound but at least she’s pouring those heavy feelings out. Ino tighten her grip on Sakura. Needing to clench on to something, someone, least she lose her hold on reality. "I'm losing Shikamaru and… I'm going lose you. "  
Breaking the hug Sakura stares in disbelief down at her. "What are you getting at, Ino? " She asks sharply. Alert and ready to defend.  
"Sasuke _**saved**_ you. "  
That line has gotten annoying. "Like I've said before he just kept me from falling. He was being.. . “ Sakura has to pause to search for the right word. “Nice. " She adds unsurely.  
Ino gives her a flat stare , stating the obvious. "Sasuke doesn’t **do** nice. "  
Sakura looks away. Hating that Ino is right about that. Of all the alphas at Pin-Brook , Sasuke Uchiha took the award for most withdraw teen with a dangerous temper. Suddenly, Ino is up on her feet, pacing across the cluttered floor . Blankets dragged halfway out the bed. "Oh. - Ohmygosh ! Sakura, what if he's your mate? " exclaims Ino. Blue eyes about to fall out of their sockets from the epiphany . Slowly both hands are place over her mouth as if to recall the words just spoken. Apprehension fills up her heart , worry wrinkled Ino's face as she gives Sakura a look of pity who stares right back at her in disbelief . Starting to feel uneasy at the sudden shift in focus Sakura ball her hands into fists. Head turning stiffly from right to left in denial. No way. Nooo way. No way! Impossible.  
"Sakura, please promise me you won’t let him take you away. " Ino begs from bended knees. Sakura has to set the record straight. She grabbed the girl’s shoulder and gave her a good shake. Then taking hold of Ino's trembling hands and giving them a firm squeeze to reassure the blonde. "Ms. Piggy, I'm a strong , independent woman. No one, whether they be my parents or Sasuke Uchiha can take away my freedom. " Sakura speak those words with such conviction that Ino can only nod. Accepting this tiny hope that her friend’s stubbornness will someday prove those very words true.  
That moment the two friends come to a truce concerning their future. Mere seconds later Mebuki grating voice is heard from down stairs. "Sakuraaa! Inooo!" She calls. "Bring your scruffy behinds down for dinner!"  
The girls hop to their feet .  
As an afterthought Mebuki mutters to her husband, "I'm sure Ino doesn’t want to eat in that filthy room. Sakura can be such a slob. " On cue Sakura misses a step and tumbles down the rest of stairs. She does not move to get up right away, too angry to perceive the pain spreading throughout her body. Yeah, so she hadn’t cleaned her room in two weeks… but only because she hasn’t gotten to it. Mebuki knows this. Her mother has the nerve to say such...Sakura gritted her teeth and glares up at the middle-aged woman. Smiling smugly, Mebuki turns her back on her daughter then goes to take her seat at the table . Just then Ino steps down into the small living room. Teasing Sakura about her forehead being too heavy while helping the annoyed girl to her feet. Soon everyone is seated round a wooden table by the open window. Where the sweet smell of moon flowers intermingles with the mouthwatering aroma of their food. They say a short prayer of gratitude over roasted venison seasoned with rosemary, baked beans and peppers, fried sweet potatoes beside lightly sweetened iced tea. The sun hangs low over the horizon , painting the quaint house nestled in the oak a warm orange gold. Blue birds return to their homes among the branches of the old tree. One daring bird hopped up on the window sill and started to tweet a lovely tone. Bringing a carefree smile to Sakura’s face smeared with sauce. While everyone enjoy themselves to Mebuki home cooked meal Sakura finds herself gazing out at the rapidly darkening sky . Looking forward to tomorrow’s promises.  



	3. Alpha Tenten

  
It is late in the night. Sakura should be asleep but the eagerness to finish her latest science fiction prevent her eyes from falling shut. She had read up to the last chapter when Ino's desperate plead tickled the girl’s memory. Something about it … unsettling .   
"Sakura, please promise me you won’t let him take you away. "

  
Now thinking of that sentence Sakura realizes how odd it was worded. A novel is open before her on the pillow, its pages alight under the glow of the full moon. The tiny bedroom is pitch black except for the spot by the window where Sakura sits . For the curtains were pushed to the side of the single window allowing in a shaft of moonlight . Maybe Ino was overreacting since she hasn’t been able to speak with Shikamaru all day? And where would Sasuke even take her? To Konoha city? That won’t be so terrible, Sakura thinks. However… 

  
_Konoha city. Shino._

  
Folding the page in half Sakura closes the book she’d been reading . She can hear the voice of a young girl whisper that name again. _Shino_. Now his is a face not seen in ages. When Sakura was still a pup , before Ino and Hinata came into her life , ever silent Shino gave her a chance. He befriended the pack's abomination. Approached her asking if she wanted to look at his big book of bugs. Her response was an angelic smile . From then the two pups were inseparable. For the first time in six years Sakura felt wanted. She had a purpose. Living in Pin- Brook became manageable, when all of a sudden Shino had to leave the forest in search of a better life for his family. They would move into the city and blend in with the humans. Her last moment with the boy left a painful scar on her young heart. Under a full moon, much like tonight, Sakura made an oath to reveal this information never and to remember him always. But after a while she had forgotten about Shino .

  
Out in the pitch black sky the full moon hangs over Pin- Brook. Majestic , eternal and foreboding. What if Shino had died? Shot by a hunter or decapitated by some crazy rogue . The troubling thoughts cast a spell of dizziness over the girl. Sakura wags her head in an attempt to clear the negative assumptions from her mind. It doesn’t stop. Maybe he never made it to the city of human dwellers . Sakura slips out of bed and fumble towards the columns of books stacked against the far wall . Simply navigating in the dark should be no issue for a wolf but Sakura isn’t your normal wolf. Therefore, lack those basic abilities necessary for survival. Too lazy to switch the light on Sakura stumbles out her bedroom into the short, dark hallway. Her father can answer this question. It’s innocent . Has nothing to do with his past . Then why does her hands shake? If it’s only about the whereabouts of an old friend should her tummy feel this queasy ? Soon, she reaches her parent’s room. She took a deep breath before knocking on the wooden door. 

  
There is movement on the other side then the door opens with a creak . The stillness of the night is pierced by the sharp sound. “ What is it , Sakura?” asks Mebuki in an equally shrill voice.

  
Sakura flinches. Even at this late hour her mother manages to give the girl an earache . “ Is dad still awake?“ She can’t make anything out and wonders if her mom is struggling to see in dark as well . Sakura can feel the woman’s suspicious frown. No matter, her mother can be difficult at times but if Sakura wants to speak privately with her father then Mebuki would not bud in.

  
Mebuki coughs before replying, “ Oh, your klutz of a father was called to a meeting.” 

.................

Else were…

Each year the rites are held on ancient grounds of war. The spectators are none other than alphas, betas and omegas from all the great packs of the northern continent. This is the neutral zone; a desolate valley sandwiched by the sea and a mountain. The red earth is cracked. Dry. Brick shaped boulders litter the valley like dark mushrooms. At the center a steel ring had been setup. Inside the iron circle a pair of wolves tear without mercy at each other’s body. Drawing gleeful bays out of the noisy spectators. From a steep boulder some twenty feet high are the most fearsome wolves gathered. Some of the wolves appear to be basking under the moonlight, while others sit on their hind legs . Analyzing potential. Assessing weaknesses. Judging the fighters’ value. The head alpha of Pin- Brook watches silently over the glorious fights. Usually both wolves can walk out alive ; other times , when the prize is worth dying for, only one remains standing. From the moment the sun set the fights began. Morning will come shortly to close out the traditional ceremony. It is said by many veterans that the final fight casts a spell of enlightenment. This must be true ,believes the head alpha, for he is wholly enraptured by the last round. 

  
That medium sized she - wolf has been matching her larger opponent pound for pound. Raw determination fueling her movements. Not once did she take her rival lightly. 

Blood. Her blood. The blood of her opponent. It covered her muzzle. Her paws. Her stomach. It stained everything. The parched ground. The metal bars. Some are even on the spectators. “ _Fight! Fight! Fight!”_ They chant. Pushing her own. Pushing the opponent on. They circle each other. Waiting. Baiting. The deep wounds on her side hurt. Her left front paw is broken but her opponent is not without damage. She made sure of that. 

  
Quick as lighting her opponent pounces. Ready to end this battle. Claws out. Teeth bared. But she ducks under the attack at the last second then darts up beside the opponent . Giving the larger wolf no time to counter she strikes like a snake at their throat. An anxious hush falls over the crowd. Her golden eyes lock with the icy blues of the opponent. They stare each other down. Then she growls out a warning, long and low. Surrender …. and you may see another day. The larger wolf is quiet. Contemplating . All her movements become still. It is dishonorable for a seasoned beta to get pined by a youngster . Icy blue search gold and the youngster was about to release her hold for the opponent appears ready to relent. But then, mad desperation cloud over those blue eyes; the opponent snarls and try to shake herself free of the youngster’s death hold. Thus sealing her fate. The smaller wolf bites down in that moment. Crushing skin, muscle, and bones. Hot blood sputters forth from the wound . Running down the youngster’s muzzle and throat while soaking her vermilion fur. For a moment, she forgets why this cruel scene is happening . All her senses just shut down ; the wolf can only hear silence as the opponent’s life melt like snow under the hot sun. Suddenly, a haunting chorus spreads over the valley as the crowd celebrates. Then the sensation returns with such force that her knees wobble. 

  
Deed done she quickly moves away from the corpse. Her friend. Staring at the dead wolf any longer would submerge her heart in regret. With much conviction the golden eyed wolf turns her furry head upward. There is an uneasy chill in the air permeating the waning night. From on top of the highest boulder one alpha gets up to stand on all four legs . The other wolves quiet. His heavy gaze falls on the champion. She tries hard not to cower back for she fought tooth and claw for this right about to be bestowed upon her. She feels utter pride at his command. " Alpha Tenten, step forward. " The head alpha’s voice booms across the open land. At once , a hundred pairs of eyes follow the winner’s every step. Tenten moves as best she can on an injured limb out of the fence enclosure, up to higher ground. Just before the giant rock whence the higher ups reside, Tenten stops. "Brothers. Sisters.” The head alpha nods at the champion. “You are all witnesses that Alpha Tenten has earn the right to claim her prize. **Honor Tenten!”**

  
“Honor Tenten!" echoes the crowd. Their rousing cries reach the sky. Overwhelmed, Tenten throws her head back, breath deeply and howls. 

..........

  
Sunrise brings the traditional ceremony to its end and the crowd disperse. Each heading to their perspective territory. Tired and beat, Tenten walks with a limp behind her pack advisor - an old, cranky beta with a back problem. The ancient wolf is twice her size. Despite his handicap no challenger has bested him for the position.

  
"Hey, Tenten !" calls a red male wolf with rough fur. The old advisor keeps moving, leaving Tenten to deal with the problem alone. Tenten took one glimpse at his disgruntled face and sighs. Rolling up beside Tenten , Kiba bumps against the smaller wolf and shoves his snout right in her face. "I challenge you. “ he declares. “ If I win , you become my wife. " There’s a confident glint in those feral eyes that would cause any she wolf to blush. But when he flashed his razor teeth it only gives Tenten a headache. Reluctantly, she accepts. She’s beat him a thousand times. What's one more? 

  
The two youngsters begin to circle each other only to stop when they spot the head alpha of Pin- Brook approaching . In unison they lower their heads to the dry ground in a show of genuine respect. "It warms my heart to see a good duel but, " his orange eyes fall on Tenten's injured leg. "For any fight to be valid it must be a fair fight. " He gives an inquisitive glace at Kiba, " If you were to defeat Tenten , thus claiming her as your wife, you will also have to take in her mate. Did you think of that, youngster? " 

  
Ever so slowly , his face morphs into an ugly frown when the magnitude of such a situation finally hits. Tenten chuckles. The head alpha is _teasing_ him. Kiba scratches the dirt, eyes blazing and bark. "I don't share!” Then remembering who he is addressing, lowers his head and voice in shame. 

Death Valley rests to the east of Pin- Brook over the mountain chain. Despite bearing a frightening name the territory is one of prosperity , in fact, their land is the most bountiful of all packs in the northern continent. The red wolves that roam this land are fearsome and merciless. This is the land Tenten was born to. In line to become the next head alpha finding the right helpmate became her priority. But everyone fears the young , headstrong alpha! Tenten can not have a husband who is nervous around her. It would only spoil the family’s image. She did the next logical thing. Accompanied by two trusted alphas – friends really , Tenten left home and came to the territory of an old ally. Three months have gone by since Tenten moved to Pin- Brook for the sole purpose of finding a mate. 

.....................  
The rites were over.

Three teens emerge from the dark forest into the first rays of a new day and see that the empty highway is about a mile out from the tree line. Tails and fur have been replaced by skin and casual clothing . The sole male leads the group toward the road. They wade through ankle high bush, disturbing some bugs. 

  
Climbing ever higher over their heads the sun warms the earth. Flooding their path in soft light. Both girls squint against the glow. The first female is a redhead with citrine opals and a slender built. She has honey brown skin and a white bandana tied around her forehead. A confident gait. And a less than pleased face. Death. While death is no stranger to the ancient ceremony , it is not a welcome guess to Karui. Under the most testing of situations Karui has made it her duty to prevent its manifestation. But how do you deny a friend’s wish to die? A bug just landed on her hand so Karui flicks it off. Then her eyes find Tenten half focus on the nonsense coming out of Kiba's mouth. Tenten had been studying her this entire time and the realization causes Karui to turn her head away in shame. The redhead stares forward, ears ablaze. ‘ _Urgh. I can’t be weak when Tenten’s only just holding it together.’_ When Karui pulls on a believable smile Tenten seem to breathe easier.

  
There are no scars or bruises on Tenten’s body. All the blood is gone. She doesn’t limp when less than an hour ago her left leg was broken. After a long night of death matches the heir to Death Valley is in well health. This pleases Karui so she lets herself in on the conversation.

  
"Yeah, yeah .” Kiba sighs unconcerned. Walking backwards ahead of his friends. Hood up, hands pushed inside his dark jeans pockets. “ You heard that this place produces strong males. Beeswax. "

  
Tenten has to ward off a snarl. "We went over this ,Kiba. He’s assertive, alert and a good hunter. He's the perfect father for my pups." The answer sounds rehearsed because she has been repeating the same response for weeks now. Tenten wears an easy smile despite having heard Kiba’s complaint before.

  
Kiba shrugs dismissively then folds his hands behind his head, having decided to change track. "Whatever. I wanna see his face when you tell him his fate now belongs to you.” The grin is so wide it splits his face in half. “ Ha-ha-haaa. You hardly spoke one word to him." 

  
"I was observing !" Tenten exclaims, hackles raised. Then she takes in a deep, long mouthful of air. They are nearing the highway. "Now, I brought you guys along cause I want this to go as smoothly as possible." Hand fiddling with her buns the girl looks from one friend to the next.

  
Kiba’s brows are above his hairline while Karui shakes her head and state , “not happening.” None expected Tenten to become as rigid and unmoving as a stone. She remains still for a time. Suddenly, her body starts to tremble as her round face twists in frustration. Hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. Taking note that their friend and superior has something to say Kiba and Karui take a step closer. Waiting…

  
"Please, just listen.” She starts. Tone pleading. “ He won’t be happy. I don't want a one sided relationship like my mother. After father claimed her she just … _existed_. I want my mate to exude warmth to our future pups and maybe, just maybe, …someday… love me. " Fear shimmers in her large , brown eyes . An emotion Karui and Kiba have not seen since that night Tenten’s mother was murdered by a rogue. Chewing on her bottom lip , Tenten feels insecure about the future. Is this punishment for having murdered a friend? But then she feels her father’s presence. Hears his guttural voice. In an instant she can’t breath. “Alphas ain’t meant to be loved by their mates ,Tenten. They’re to be served.” 

  
Regret will only hold one back from progress. This Tenten knows but the fog in her mind is stubborn, refusing to dissipate. So she reins in her emotions before looking around. Some yards away, on the other side of the highway, is a gas station. A bird cartwheels overhead. Her friend loved the feel of the morning sun and birdwatching. Just like that the uncertainty hits back and hard. Her throat closes up ; she can’t get any air. Out of nowhere hands stab at her sides , driving a sharp pressure right under her ribcage. This causes her to gasp as her knees buckle and Tenten finds herself taking in too much air.

  
Once Tenten can breathe property she pins Kiba and Karui with a burning glare. Her growl is blood chilling but Kiba and Karui are unfazed. They appear smug before their friend who is basically bowing to them on the edge of the highway.   
Karui pats her head in a placating manner. Speaking in that soft , sweet tone Tenten rarely hears . "Would she want you spend each moment lamenting her death? A final act which she welcomed?” Water had filled Tenten eyes but they wouldn’t spill even as the girl stiffly turns her head from side to side. Satisfied, the edges of Karui face soften just a bit. “ Remember who you are, alpha. Remember our promise to each other. The entire Death Valley pack is depending on you because you have **proven** yourself to be a capable leader. Stay resilient.”   
Tenten didn’t think she could feel more motivated when Kiba moved closer. He places a heavy hand on her shoulder but won’t meet her eyes . " Any man wound be honored to have you as their alpha! I know I would. " he says in all honesty. Then he gives Tenten a ferocious smirk.   
Like pencil marks being removed from the page by a rubber the encouragement erases Tenten’s blot of depression. That familiar flame of determination burns once more in her brown eyes. Fueled by a honorable cause to defend her people, Tenten stands up. 

  
......

  
A mountain of a man sits behind the tiny counter . Purple markings slithered across Choza's meaty cheeks. His long hair is like a mane of fire cascading down his back. Choza had known the teens were coming before they even open the door for a good ten minutes now.

  
Once inside the warm shop of the gas station , the Death Valley wolves stride over to the beverage cooler for some drinks. Only acknowledging the plump casher with a subtle nod. The man returns the silent greeting without ever looking up. More interested in the food column of the newspaper. The store has a cozy feel to it. Being quaint with insufficient space to display all its goods. Dark tiles line the floor , junk food spill over the shelves. More for decoration than to push cool air , the ceiling fan hums above the short walkway . Hearing raised voices, Choza glanced by the beverage cooler to see what all the commotion is about then resumes his reading. 

  
They are cooking up a scene, thinks Tenten. It takes all her discipline not to crush the drink in her hand. Only a moment ago , she voiced her opinion on how the newest addition to their pack should be approached. "Kiba, if you do it your going to pick a fight. That's not what we need right now! " Rather than agree with her, the boy begins to rant about how wrong she was and that he is more fit for the job.

  
Irritated, Karui shuts the cooler door with a little bit of strength. The drinks inside rattle from the force. “Just listen, idiot.”

  
"Hmph, so your the better choice? News flash, Karui. You don't know _how_ to be nice. Ow!" A root beer just smashed his nose.

  
Karui sees red and Tenten feels an oncoming headache. 

  
Using her left hand, Tenten whacks Kiba on the back of the head . Then blocks Karui with the right so that the girl can not maim him. "Karui goes. End . Of . Discussion. " 

  
“That's not fear, Tenten !" Kiba protests, glaring daggers at the redhead standing behind her . Karui just stuck out her tongue. He tries going around but Tenten keeps stepping in the way. She isn’t having anymore of their fighting. Brown eyes roll heavenward. " Karui, stop taunting him. "

  
"What did I do? ' asks Karui , ever innocent. It causes Kiba to snarl and point his index finger in warning. "Watch it , Karui. Tenten can't protect you forever! " 

  
At this , the redhead follows Tenten to the cashier with a tired sigh. Not reacting to his bluff . But when Tenten focuses on her purchase Karui sticks out her tongue at Kiba once more. 

  
Their squabble starts all over. 


	4. Alpha Tenten II

"Here you go, Sakura."   
“Thank you ,Naruto."   
“Need anything else?" The blonde asks, watching her every move. Sakura shakes her head and smile, feeling awkward. "No. I can handle it from here." Just to prove her point she places the stack of books on the desk and sings, "ta-da." 

Blue eyes squint at Sakura; suspicion settling on his face like a heavy weight as he studies her. Sudden fear clutches at Sakura’s heart. ‘ _He’s not leaving.’_ The silence stretches for an eternity as the two gaze at each other, one in concentration ; one in apprehension. Then Naruto’s face brightens up with a grin. It’s like the frown had never appeared. "Well, I better get to class.” He starts to walk backwards, eyes never leaving the exotic beauty. “ If something comes up - just call me, you know. Even if it's just to bring you water. " A wink and he is gone.

  
‘Finally.’ Relieved, Sakura sags against her desk then yelps in surprise at the loud jovial voice that belongs to none other than Naruto. He had stuck his head inside the classroom. "Hey, let’s have lunch together, Sakura!" 

Once he is truly gone, as in she can no longer sense him, Sakura sinks into her chair and lets her face smack on the desk top. What a weary morning Sakura has had so far. The blonde just appeared before her en route to school. Then her ‘faithful’ backpack choose that moment to call it quits. Flushing out her books and pens onto the gravel road . With her hands she covered her face, embarrassed, and Naruto brazenly volunteers to carry her stuff to school. It was a sweet gesture the girl could not accept. But he couldn’t understand ‘no.’ He was a persistent one. And Sakura got frustrated so Naruto got his way.

Now, Naruto Uzumaki is a people’s person : sociable, a chatterbox, nice to a fault. Out of earshot, Sakura would admit that the blonde is easy on the eyes. Anytime she finds herself around him , being teamed up or reaching for the last sloppy joe , Sakura had fun and always ended up with a headache. Naruto is easy to talk to once Sakura keeps the words in layman terms. But in all her sixteen years of life Sakura has never encountered the energetic boy en route to school . The feeling of ambivalence bubbled within her chest . Ambivalent because Naruto’s random appearance was both fortunate yet creepy. Grateful that he carried her heavy books while freaked out that he appeared at that moment…like he had been lying in wait. For a time Sakura felt conflicted walking alongside Naruto. If it had been Neji or Sasuke there to help then she could understand, and her unease would not exist . The Nara and Uchiha dens Sakura has to pass on her way to school whereas the Uzumaki den is further up. Beyond the school grounds. Near the Senju and Sarutobi dens , which surround the head alpha’s den.   
Making a deal out of something that she has not the answers to is producing nothing . To be logical, she can just ask the boy about it later at lunch break. But Naruto tends to act stupid and that stupidity almost always leaves her with yelling.

..........................................................

  
Sitting up when the teacher slithers in, Sakura tries to clear her mind but glares at the well worn books instead. Recalling how Naruto practically ran off with them. Only then did she yield to his request, not wanting to start anymore ridiculous rumors. She can see the local newspaper headline : _Pink Abomination Scares off School’s Congenital Blonde!_ Naruto fell back in pace with her and looked as giddy as the child who got their hand in the cookie jar. When they arrived at school he didn't depart. In the hallway he still held claim of her books and it was here she realized Naruto planned on walking her to class. 

"Alright class, let’s pick up where we left off yesterday. Haruno, start! "   
Promptly, the pink haired girl locates the passage. She begins reading. Her strong but melodic voice reaching all ears. Soon she's done. The teacher selects another student to read on. Sakura feels eyes on her, not hostile but plain staring. Discreetly, she seeks the culprit out. Sea foam green catches pale lilac. Frowning, Sakura shots off a questioning look . Hinata turns her head away. 

  
The frown deepens, _‘what’s up with her? …Oooh right, she has a massive crush on Naruto.’_

_........................................................._

It burns. Hinata Hyuga has never let jealously take hold of her actions. Sakura is not at fault and Naruto can choose who he deems deserves his affection, besides, there is a more troubling revelation she must share with her friends. The girls are using the bathroom on their ten minute break.   
Ino stands before the mirror touching up her makeup and hair. "So,” Ino blows a kiss at her reflection before twirling to face her friends. “ What do you have tell us ,Hinata ?"  
Hinata twiddled her thumbs. "This morning, we had a foreign visitor. His name is Onoki , the advisor of the Death Valley pack, and he wanted to speak with father alone. Once the advisor left, father related to us what was said.” Her voice growing softer , “ ... After the new moon ball Onoki will return to collect Neji. And that Neji should be meeting his mate today. It’s an alpha."  
No matter how long Hinata has known Sakura and Ino their reaction always manage to startle her.   
" _ **Whatttttttt!**_ “ her friends exclaim in unison, mouths left gapping from the information.  
“All of our friends are getting hitched. Why are we still in here?” Ino speed walks to the door. Sakura is quick to get a hold of the livid blonde before she could leave .  
“Wait Ino. “ Sakura says , then turning those green eyes full of concern on Hinata . “How did Neij take the news?” she asks softly.

Hinata presses her index fingers together and hangs her head, hair shielding her eyes , recalling her cousin’s stoic face. "Gracefully. At lease… that was my first impression . Neji simply accepted his fate. In our presence it seemed as if the news did not affect him , but when I passed by his room … I _smelled_ tears."

Ino's eyes pop open. “Neji cries ?” After folding her hands under her chest the blonde lets out an incredulous scoff. Disbelief dripping from her face. “ I’ll believe that when pigs fly. Oh, I just made a rhyme! Girls ,I’m getting better at this poetry thing.” Ino starts clapping and does a little dance. The serious moment forgotten.

Sakura shoves the insensitive blonde aside . Gentle hands come to rest on Hinata's shoulders . Forcing the shorter girl to look into Sakura’s calm eyes. “Does Shion know ?" asks Sakura despite being afraid of the answer. 

Silence rings throughout the bathroom. Hinata turns her head away. Not well informed of the inner workings of Neji's relationship with his girlfriend. Her heart drops. She truly is a weak a person. 

Suddenly, long arms are around Hinata and Sakura. The feeling is like being wrapped in a protective cocoon. Ino huffs. At this rate everyone would be tied down before the end of the year. Can her freedom be cut short so easily? "Sakura. Hinata. We girls must stick together. Where’s Neji now?”

“He should be with his mate. Remember that alpha who is always in the training room?” Hinata replies. A thoughtful expression overtakes Sakura's face , and putting one and one together the girl snaps her fingers , realization shinning in her eyes. In turn, Ino’s blue eyes expand in disbelief. 

Both girls slowly close in on Hinata with whitewashed faces. After a moment of dark silence they manage to choke out the heavy question. Hands clutching on to Hinata’s shirt sleeves , willing their presence to cover up the truth. Hinata might never see her cousin again. It would be a death in the small family of teens. This is what happened to Neji only a day ago. All of a sudden, there’s a rock in Ino's stomach. Just as the raspy voice of a dying man emanates hopelessness so does their question cast a dark, gloomy pall over their heads. “ _The foreigner?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I love alpha- beta- omega fanfictions but I couldn’t really find many good ones in the Naruto fandom , at least those featuring my favorite couples. But then I read quite a bit of work focused on wolves and soulmates and I felt inspired to write my own. This is actually a side project so updates like every three months. I have another fanfiction that I’m pushing to finish. Anyhow, this isn’t a one chapter story. Updates will just be real slow.


End file.
